Our Motherland
| Seats2 Title = Regional Governships | Seats2 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=32432 | politics = Politics of Trigunia | political parties = Political parties in Trigunia | elections = Elections in Trigunia | }} Our Motherland is a Trigunian center-right political party founded in the year 4311 by Yuri Kruchov, who currently keeps leading the party. Our Motherland was formed by a large group of intellectuals, entrepeneurs and activists, and was aimed to represent the views of the historical liberal right, opposed to the ideologies of nationalism and social democracy which ruled Trigunia at the time and which was currently unrepresented by the mainstream political parties. Historical electoral results Political positions Economics Our Motherland believes that the markets are the best representation of people's will, whereas the government is inefficient and ineffective, and advocates therefore for a small government with low regulation imposed to mutual transactions between individuals and companies. The role of the government should be, according to Our Motherland, carrying out actions which benefit the society as a whole and the individual can't do by himself. Our Motherland defends policies such as lowering taxes, performing budget cuts and abolishing the minimum wage. Party leaders Caucuses Classical liberals The classical liberals are the biggest caucus in Our Motherland, and the founders of the party formed part of this faction. They advocate for establishing a free society, in terms of individual liberties and economics, and they also believe that this idea will only managed to be imposed by making people embrace not only liberty, but the responsabilities which come with it. This is why they support measures which strenghten law and order. In terms of international policy, the classical liberals advocate for the establishment of free trade treaties and for having a well prepared and permanent army. The symbol of this caucus is the bear. Liberal conservatives Unlike their classical liberals counterparts, liberal conservatives believe that, although liberty should always be preserved, some limits must be put to it. This is why they oppose abortions on demand and legalization of drugs. In terms of foreign policy, the liberal conservatives have a similar vision to that of the classical liberals, although they are in favour of more bellic and interventionist policies. The symbol of this caucus is the eagle. Libertarians Unlike classical liberals, libertarians advocate for a government structure in which the state's intervention in the areas of law and order and the army are minimal. This is why they are opposed to capital punishment, life imprisonment and the establishment of CCTV cameras. Libertarians believe as well that the government should embrace transparency and direct democracy. In terms of foreign policy, libertarians are opposed to using military strenght without a proper reason behind it. The symbol of this caucus is the torch. Conservatives Conservatives advocate for the application of more socially conservative policies than classical liberals and libertarians. They oppose homosexual marriage, abortion on demand and the legalization of drugs. They also believe that the state has the duty of providing the Patriarch church with funds, due to it's vital role in society. The conservatives stand up for introducing anti-immigration measures for protecting the integrity of the Trigunian population. In terms of foreign policy, conservatives advocate, as liberal conservatives, for a moderately bellic policy. Category:Political parties in Trigunia